Yuffie goes to Kindergarten
by the hardy girl
Summary: Yuffie goes to kindergarten. What will happen?Read and find out!
1. Its playtime!!!!!

Yuffie goes to kindergarten.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is my first story so it might be bad. So please don't be to harsh on the reviews!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters and I am not making any profit what so ever so, this is just for fun.  
  
The Avalanche discovered that Yuffie never went to kindergarten! So they decided to send her to Midgar Elementary School.  
  
Yuffie: I don't wanna go to kindergarten!  
  
Tifa: Did you brush your teeth?  
  
Yuffie: Yes  
  
Tifa uses the Highwind to fly Yuffie to school  
  
Tifa: Rember Yuffie, no blowing up other kids ok?  
  
Yuffie: I know, I know!  
  
Tifa drops Yuffie off at school. Yuffie jumps out of the Highwind and goes into the kindergarten classroom.  
  
Teacher: Children, we have a new student today.  
  
Yuffie walks into the room.  
  
Little kid: She's OLD!!!!!!!  
  
Yuffie gives the kid a hard punch in the mouth.  
  
Teacher: Math time everyone!  
  
Little kids: Yay!!!!!  
  
After thirty minutes of staring at the worksheet. Yuffie finally gives up. In a furious rage she sets fire to the paper.  
  
Teacher: Playtime!!!!!  
  
Yuffie decides to make the best of it and go play on the side.  
  
Yuffie: !@#$%*^  
  
Yuffie was stuck in the slide. She uses ice on it and then uses fire to melt it. It didn't work to well. The fire had scorched her butt taking a big chunk out of it just enough to let her slide through.  
  
When Yuffie returned to Seventh Heaven she was scorched and scratched all over.  
  
Cloud: (snicker) How was school?  
  
Yuffie: shrugs ok. I guess…  
  
  
  
How did you like it pretty dumb isn't it? Please give me a good review! Please! 


	2. Yuffie gets smarter (we think)

Yuffie gets smarter (we think)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters and I am not making any profit what so ever so, this is just for fun.  
  
After 5 painful years at Midgar Elementary School Yuffie finally gets to the 5^th grade. Tifa finally decides to let Yuffie walk to school. After walking about 5 miles Yuffie finally reaches Midgar Elementary School. Yuffie walks to room 105 and goes in. When she walks in she sees a thing very different from her kindergarten classroom.  
  
There was a blackboard and some desks but everywhere she looked she didn't see any toys or nothing of that sort! Just then the teacher walks into the room. The teacher takes one look at Yuffie and freezes in his tracks. The teacher happened to be Vincent! He stared at Yuffie for a long time then he falls into a dead faint.  
  
You see Vincent didn't know Yuffie was in the 5^th grade. Actually he did but you gotta admit his memory is pretty good for someone whose been sleeping in a coffin for that long! Now back to the story!  
  
Vincent awakes to see Yuffie bent down looking in all of his pockets for Materia! Vincent jumps up in a rage. YUFFIE!!!!! He screams. What the! @#$%*! Are you doing here!!!!! What am I doing here what are you doing here! Says Yuffie in surprise. I am here because I was planning to get some extra money this year to replace all of the Materia you've stolen! Says Vincent.  
  
OH GOODIE!!!!! Squeaks Yuffie. We can spend every day together!!!!! That was all just too much for Vincent to take in. Vincent got so mad his limit break went all the way up!!!!! In about 5 seconds he went from Vincent to a Galion Beast!!!!! It took him about an hour to change back.  
  
Poor Vinnie decides to just get it over with. All right kids, Sighs Vincent. Lets get this over with. Vincent begins to teach a science lesson. He gave each kid a test tube and some acid. Before he could say don't touch the acid there was a loud explosion. Vincent walks over to Yuffies desk (or at least what's left of it) what the! @#$%&* did you do now. Screams Vincent.  
  
I was just trying to figure out what would happen if I mixed your Materia with acid. Says Yuffie. After a long day of destroying Vincent and the classroom Yuffie walks back to 7^th Heaven. How was school today asked Barret and Cid both of them were laughing hysterically. Oh...nothing much I guess. Says Yuffie. About an hour later Vincent limps into the bar. What happened to you? Asks Tifa. Nothing much says Vincent right before he falls over in a dead faint.  
  
So how did you like it? Pretty dumb eh? Please give me a good review! 


End file.
